Angel Academy
by writeyourlove
Summary: Clary lives in NYC with her brother Sebastian, Jocelyn and Luke. When she discovers what she is, she is sent off to the Shadowhunter school Angel Academy, where she will learn, have fun, make friends and fall in love. C/J Isa/Seb Mag/Ale !AU!
1. New Discoveries

Hello! New story, as you can see. I maybe kinda ditched the camping one. After about 1000000 tries of trying to rewrite it, I couldn't. Anyway, this idea popped into my head after reading some HP stories. It's at a school, right? Then my mind went to when Luke was explaining in CoB that they all _**met at school**_! So this story has come out of it. :) This is an AU story! Remember that or you will be very confused! BTW, this is not set at a normal school like all others. :) It's going to be set at a **SHADOWHUNTER ACADEMY**.

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Cassandra Clare or J.K Rowling, except the plot and other characters that I have made up. I will mention what book they are from if I enter other characters that aren't from either.  
**  
Few things to point out:  
Simon is only a vampire living in Idris. He knows Clary from previously, once best friends. However, he got bitten and she thinks he just disappeared.  
Valentine is DEAD.  
**AU! ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!  
**Sebastian is a kind, caring older brother.  
While this is slightly Hogwartish, it will not include any magic beside that already mentioned in the Mortal Instruments series, or any characters from the Harry Potter series.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One -  
New Discoveries**

_Clary's POV_

She strolled through the streets, light falling on her flaming hair from the streetlights. Her tall, dark-haired handsome companion talked loudly, making her laugh.

"And then, then she slipped! As if it wasn't bad enough that I was already covered in mud from pushing her up the bloody hill for 10 minutes. She had to go and make me fall over, too!"

His horrified expression made her double over from laughing. He soon joined her.  
"Oh, Sebastian. How do I live without you? My knight in shining armour, my overprotective big brother..." she sighed sadly. "Stupid summer, why do you have to end?"

He pulled her into a bear hug and gestured ahead. "Clarebear, we're almost home. Stop for tonight?"

She smiled playfully, green eyes sparkling like emeralds and took off. "Home. Bet I can beat you!"

He gave a shout and raced off after her. "You're going down, Clarissa Fray!"

_She was standing in a tower, overlooking a gentle green slope that led into a forest and a glistening lake. The mountains in the landscape reminded her of her mother's paintings. Mansions, manors and small houses could be seen in the distance. _Where am I,_ she thought. As if someone could read her thoughts, a familiar voice answered her._

_  
"You know where I come now, Clary. But, why? Don't you have questions? Don't you want to know?" _

_She whipped around and looked at him. He was fully clad in tough-looking black leather, looking ready to fight. A Cheshire cat grin plastered onto his face, black hair messy and falling into his eyes which held a gleam she had never seen before. His skin was no longer clear. It was covered in marks, tattooed in a way that she had never seen. They coated his bare skin, and she had a feeling they were everywhere. She hated to admit it, but it frightened her. He looked so unbelievably dangerous. What happened to the faded old jeans and slogan T-shirts?_

_  
"Sebastian? What the hell?" she spluttered, before finally regaining herself and reining in her emotions. Amusement flickered in his eyes. Clary took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled slowly before opening them and speaking again. "Where am I? What is this?"_

_He examined her closely. "You're in the city of Alicante, The Glass City. Idris. Angel Academy._

She racked her brain, trying to think of anywhere with the name Idris. She came up blank. "There is no such place as Idris."

_"You have so much to learn, but so little time."_

_"What does that mean? Cut the crap! Tell me!"_

_"It means that if you want to come with me on Monday, you'll need to figure out what you are. Haven't you always wondered why Luke's so strong, why mum is covered in scars, why I'm so quick? Where the paintings come from? Think, Clary, think! You know the answer. You're not normal. We're not normal, Clary! None of us are." The last sentence was a whisper, barely audible._

_It was the last she heard before the darkness of sleep engulfed her._Her head throbbed, she was tired and she needed caffeine. What the hell was her dream about? She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face in an attempt to go back it sleep. It didn't work. Growling at the idiot who opened her curtains, threw her covers off and stomped to the door intent on draining the entire pot of coffee. As she got closer to the kitchen, she paused. A whispered conversation was taking place between her mum, Luke and Sebastian and she had a gut-wrenching feeling that it involved her and that it was not pleasant news.

"We have to tell her, mum!"

"No, we don't! Sebastian, I know you know but you were already too old. She was young enough. I don't see why we need to endanger her life by telling her what she is!"

Clary frowned as she heard this. _What the hell am I_, she thought.

"Jocelyn, it would be so much easier if we told her. She is a Shadowhunter, nothing can change that. We wouldn't need to hide her anymore. She deserves to know the truth. Her whole life has been a lie."

_Great, glad to know my entire life is a complete and utter LIE._

When Jocelyn spoke, it was tearful. "She's still my baby, Luke. She's only just turned 16. Sebastian, you're 17, 18 in only a few months. You already knew too much."

_What did he know? Too much of _what_?!_ She thought angrily.

"Magnus Bane can only do so much. One day she'll figure it out. You're forgetting that she is not stupid. She can handle it. Anyway, if you do send her off with me to Angel Academy, I'll be able to keep an eye on her. I am Head Boy this year. She'll be fine; I can make sure of it. If she can't keep up, I'll tutor her. I know so much about Shadowhunters, how to fight. Please?" he begged.

_Who in the world is Magnus Bane? And... Wait a minute, Angel Academy? No, that can't be right... _her head was spinning with this new information. _Wait, Shadowhunters? Oh, Merlin..._

"What are we going to do if she does go then? We couldn't move into Idris because of Luke. We have a life here. Luke is pack leader. I have a business!" she spoke desperately, her head falling into her hands.

_Idris?! Pack leader?! _Clary was starting to panic, and had a large realisation that her dream wasn't just a dream.

There was a long pause before Luke finally spoke. "We could rebuild the Fairchild Manor. You still have the land after Valentine died, and it's outside of Alicante. As to do with the pack... they can find another leader. I've had my time."

_Valentine? Oh, they have a LOT of explaining to do._

"Luke, I..."

_Yes Mother, what?_ She thought bitterly.

"Why don't you go there, Mum? Me and Clary will go to Angel, and you'll live with Luke at the Manor." He sounded triumphant.

With a sigh, her mother gave in. "Fine, fine. We'll tell her... Later. _Don't_ look at me like that, Sebastian James, I _invented_ that look!"

Clary took a deep breath and ran through the information in her head. Idris was real. In fact, it's where Angel Academy was. She was a Shadowhunter, whatever that was. Luke was a pack leader, of what, she wasn't sure. Valentine was someone, and he was dead. They were rebuilding the Fairchild Manor... except that was odd, because their Mum's maiden name was Fray. Nobody in the family had the name Fairchild. Luke's and now her Mother's was Garroway. Pushing herself off the wall, she released a breath see forgot she was holding. _It's now or never, Clary Fray,_ she told herself. She took a step towards the kitchen and looked in. Her mother was stirring her morning tea, Sebastian drinking coffee like it there was no tomorrow and Luke looking flustered.

In a voice that was dangerously calm, she finally spoke. "I believe you have something you need to talk to me about, don't you." Nobody spoke. They looked at her with shock, despair, embarrassment and love in her mothers' case flickering on their faces. She strolled further into the kitchen, remaining deathly calm. "You know, about Alicante, I believe? Shadowhunters? Academies?"

"Clary, we were going to tell you-" she cut Jocelyn off, furious.

"When?! When were you planning on telling me that I wasn't normal, mum? When I was old and wrinkly, with great grandchildren running around?!" She was breathing heavily, now. _Calm down,_ she told herself, _just calm down_. However, she found she couldn't.

"Are you going to explain whatever it is I am? What Luke is? Or am I going have to find that out by eavesdropping on another of your conversations? I'm not a baby! I can be trusted, especially when it's regarding me, my own life!"

Sebastian looked sadly at his sister then spoke quietly. "We kill things, Clary. It's a life of killing, hunting, and scars. You shouldn't be in it. I'm not saying you're not incapable of it, but you shouldn't be brought into it unless necessary." He looked Clary in the eye as he spoke, never wavering, "We're demon hunters. You know, like Supernatural? I've been going off to a school in Idris, not a boarding school in Australia. It teaches you about how to fight, the history of us and everything else The Clave feel we need to know."

The feisty redhead frowned. _Ok, that makes sense. But The Clave is...?_ Luke answered her unanswered question.

"The Clave is technically the Government. It takes care of all things that the US Government does, basically..." Luke continued talking and answering Clary's questions along with Sebastian and Jocelyn for the next few hours. By the time Clary had asked all the questions she felt she could think of - including her last name -, it was past lunch time.

She had only one remaining question, for her mother alone. "Mum, am I going to Angel Academy?"

Jocelyn's green eyes, so much like her daughters' were shining with guilt of the past 15 years of neglecting to say everything she had today. She nodded tiredly.  
"Yes, sweetheart. You're going."

Clarissa Fray - newly Clarissa Fairchild -, couldn't help but think that, with a blinding smile on her face, that this year was going to be different.  
Very different, indeed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :) Now do me a favour and review. **I'm not updating until I get at LEAST 10 REVIEWS!  
Em. xx :)  
emeraldgoldchocolate**


	2. The Page Demands Attention

Hey guys!  
To any of you who honestly want to strangle me for not updating when I've promised to, feel free. I only recently starting coming back on FF for the first time in nearly a year. I must say, I'm hooked again. I've had a pretty busy life the past year. I've learned a bit, grown a lot and matured. I honestly can't believe I didn't make this story absolutely suck! I (mostly) know where this story is headed and I'll be updating soon. I just have to, you know, write the chapter. Same as with _Camping_, I already had the chapter written out but I had a hard drive crash earlier this year and I lost everything that I didn't save elsewhere. I'll be updating this in the next week or two, but you'll have to be patient as I'm updating _Camping_ first and uploading another story (Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley + Draco Malfoy if any of you are interested :D)

What did you guys honestly think of Clockwork Angel? Who are you rooting for? Will or Jem? I'm tied, love them both (:

- Ella x

PS: If you want to tell me to get off my butt and write something for you, you can hit me up on twitter at writeyourlove!


End file.
